


Guilty Conscious

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Uther tries to regain control of his daughter.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 181. Compromise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Conscious

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Guilty Conscious  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Uther  
**Summary:** Uther tries to regain control of his daughter.  
**Warnings:** Hospital  
**Word Count:** 544  
**Prompt:** 181\. Compromise  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #12

**Guilty Conscious**

Uther walked down the hospital corridor to Morgana's room. He had thought about his conversation with Arthur and decided that he should let Morgana come home.

He froze at the doorway when he saw Merlin sitting beside Morgana's bed. A moment later he regained his composure and knocked lightly on the open door.

Merlin and Morgana turned to see who it was. They both were surprised to see Uther standing there.  

“Your Grace.” Merlin stood up and looked uncomfortable.

“If you’re here to tell him to get out then leave.” Morgana turned her face away from the door.

“I’m here to talk to you. I want you to come home. When you have recovered, we shall see to getting you a proper husband to keep you out of trouble.” Uther glared at Merlin.

“You’re the cause of my troubles. You put me out on the street with nowhere to go and no money. This is your fault.” Morgana started to cry. “Leave me alone. I won’t live with you and I don’t want some husband you picked for me. Just go.”

“Where will you go?” Uther asked. “Back to Cornwall and the whorehouse? Don’t look shocked I knew where you were the whole time. Scrubbing toilets like some servant. You are the daughter of a duke not a commoner.”

“She can stay with me.” Merlin said. “That’s where she should have been the whole time. You must leave. She needs her rest “

“I will go when I am ready.” Uther glared at Merlin.

“I will call security if you do not leave, Your Grace.” Merlin reached for the phone.

“Fine. I will go. I was hoping we could come to an agreement. I was willing to compromise but I see you are still too ill to think clearly.” Uther turned on his heel and left them.

“I doubt his definition of compromise is the same as everyone else’s.” Merlin glanced at the monitors to make sure Morgana wasn’t too stressed by the visit.

“He just wants to keep up with appearances.” Morgana sighed.

“So you were just cleaning for all this time?” Merlin asked as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Yes Merlin. If I did otherwise, I don’t remember it.” Morgana caught his hand as he pulled away and kissed his palm.

“Morgana, you did what you had to do and I would have understood if you …”

“Merlin!” Morgana released his hand and glared at him.

Merlin sighed and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to go and let you rest.”

Uther was waiting for Merlin at the end of the corridor. “I want to speak to you.”

“I’m busy.” Merlin went to brush past Uther but Uther grabbed him by the arm.

Uther glared at him. “Tell her I will give back the money. If she comes home I will unfreeze her account but I will not allow her to marry you.”

“That is your idea of a compromise? Talk to her tomorrow but I don’t think she will go along with your scheme.” Merlin pulled away. “I will take care of her now.”

“Then I hope she enjoys being a middle class drudge. She will get nothing from me now.” Uther left Merlin looking after him.       


End file.
